Coffee Shop
by KekeMato2560
Summary: "Latte Macchiato satu. Silahkan menikmati" "Besok jam 10 pagi didepan coffee shop. Tunggu aku disana" "Dia bahkan tidak pernah datang lagi..." DaeLo fanfiction Oneshot RnR please?


Title : Coffee shop

Author : KekeMato2560

Cast :

- Jung Daehyun

- Choi Junhong

Genre :

Romance, Hurt

Warning : this is yaoi fanfiction. OOC, Typo(s), etc. NO PLAGIARISM!

.

.

~Coffee shop~

Dengan kasar pria dengan surai berwarna merah kecoklatan itu melonggarkan dasinya. Ia melirik jam yang bertengger disudut ruangan dan mendengus. Sudah hampir tengah malam dan ia belum bisa pulang ke rumah.

Ingin rasanya ia pergi dari tempat ini namun saat ia mengingat tidak mudah mencari pekerjaan ia pun mengurungkan niatnya.

Jujur saja ia sudah sangat lelah. Setiap hari harus pulang larut malam. Padahal besok ia harus berangkat kuliah. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia hanya seorang pegawai paruh waktu di kedai kopi yang terletak ditengah pusat kota Seoul.

Ia berjalan perlahan kearah wastafel. Membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin agar kantuknya menghilang. Menatap pantulan wajahnya dicermin dan tersenyum bangga.

"Jung Daehyun, kau sangat tampan!"

"Yayaya, aku tahu kau itu tampan tapi bisakah sekarang kau keluar dan layani pelanggan yang datang?"

Pria yang bernama Jung Daehyun itu memutar bolamatanya malas. Ia berbalik menghadap seseorang yang tengah bersandar dipintu sambil memperhatikan dirinya.

Daehyun Memberi pose hormat layaknya tentara. "Siap kapten Yongguk, tugas akan saya laksanakan"

Yongguk menatap datar pada Daehyun. Ia tertawa hambar sambil berlalu meninggalkan Daehyun. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu ia menoleh.

"Jangan bersikap menjijikan seperti itu Jung, Cepat keluar"

Hanya anggukan malas yang Yongguk dapat. Daehyun mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan wajahnya. Ia tersenyum lebar saat mengingat wajah datar Yongguk tadi. Bos sekaligus sahabatnya.

Wajah datar itu akan tergantingan dengan cengiran bodoh jika kekasih Yongguk datang ke sini. Kim Himchan namanya. Ia salut pada himchan karna bisa tahan dengan robot hidup itu.

"Kau akan diseret Yongguk _hyung_ jika tetap disini"

Daehyun tersentak kaget. Ia menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Dengan santai ia berjalan kearah sofa yang terletak diruangan itu.

"Youngjae-ya, dia tidak akan berani menyeretku"

"Aku tidak akan menyeretmu, tapi aku akan langsung membunuhmu disini"

Membuat tanda peace pada tangannya. Daehyun dengan secepat kilat berlari keluar ruangan. Ia belum mau mati muda. Yongguk akan benar-benar membunuhnya karna pria itu tidak pernah bercanda dengan kata-katanya.

Youngjae menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Daehyun. Ia menatap Yongguk.

"_Hyung_, kau menyeramkan" Kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan menyusul Daehyun.

~Coffee Shop~

"Selamat datang! Mau pesan apa?" Senyuman ramah terpantri diwajah tampan Daehyun. Walaupun ia lelah tapi ia tidak boleh berlaku buruk pada pelanggan yang datang.

"Umm.. Aku mau.. Pesan _ice_ _cream_ ada? Aku mau rasa vanila"

Daehyun mengerutkan kedua alisnya. _Ice_ _cream_? Apa pria dihadapannya ini sedang mengigau? Atau mabuk?

"Maaf, tapi ini _Coffee_ _shop_ bukan kedai _ice_ _cream_. Jadi tidak ada menu seperti itu disini"

Dengan sabar Daehyun menjawab pertanyaan. Ia menatap wajah pria dihadapannya.

Deg

Manis. Satu kata yang terlintas dalam benak Daehyun. Wajah pria dihadapannya ini sangat manis. Matanya yang terlihat polos, pipinya yang sedikit chubby dan oh jangan lupakan bibir yang semerah cherry itu.

"Hey!"

Daehyun tersentak kaget. Ia jadi salah tingkah karena tertangkap basah sedang menatap wajah seseorang dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"M-maaf?"

"Aku bertanya, disini ada menu apa saja?"

"A-ah.. disini yang terkenal ada _Coffee_ _A__mericano_, _S__uspended__ C__offee_,_ Coffee __m__acchiato_, ada dua jenis _Coffee_ _m__acchiato_, ada _Espreso __m__acchiato_ dan _Latte __M__acchiato_..."

Pria manis dihadapan Daehyun ini hanya mengerjapkan matanya polos. Kepalanya agak dimiringkan kesamping. Ia mengerutkan kening karna bingung. Baru pertama kali ia pergi ke _Coffee_ _shop_ dan pertama kali juga meminum _coffee_.

"h-hah? Apa tadi? maci umm macitao?"

"Phmff..Ahahahaha.."

Daehyun tertawa. Membuat seluruh perhatian para pengunjung teralihkan padanya. Masa bodoh. Perutnya benar-benar seperti digelitiki. Ia memegangi perutnya.

"Kenapa tertawa? Aku kan baru pertama kali mendengar nama itu! Wajar saja kan kalau aku tidak tahu"

Pria manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Menatap sebal pada pelayan dihadapannya. Baru kali ini ia ditertawakan oleh seorang pelayan.

"Jung Daehyun berhenti tertawa atau aku akan mencekikmu"

Daehyun menutup rapat mulutnya saat ia mendengar nada rendah dari Bosnya itu. Ia membungkukkan badannya sekali sebagai tanda permintaan maaf.

"Ehem.. _Coffee __M__acchiato_. Ada yang espreso dan latte. Kau mau pesan yang mana?" Daehyun berdehem sebentar.

"Yang manis! Berikan aku _coffee_ yang manis.."

Daehyun mengangguk. "Baiklah, _Latte_ _M__acchiato_ satu, tunggu sebentar" Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja pesanan.

~Coffee Shop~

Daehyun tergeletak dengan mengenaskan dilantai ruangan khusus pegawai. Ia benar-benar lelah. kemarin malam ia pulang sangat larut. Dan ia juga harus pergi kuliah pagi harinya.

Hari ini lagi-lagi ia harus bekerja lembur. Salahkan pada salah satu pegawai disini yang meminta cuti. Jadi dengan terpaksa ia harus bekerja menggantikan tugas pegawai itu.

"Moon Jongup cepatlah pulang dari Jepang dan kembali bekerja! Astaga aku bisa gila.."

Daehyun mengerang frustasi. Menjambak rambutnya yang sudah kusut menjadi lebih kusut lagi. Ia menggosokkan matanya yang sudah memerah.

"Daehyun-ah, Yongguk menyuruhmu keluar. Disana ada pelanggan yang menantimu.."

Suara berat namun lembut itu mengalihkan perhatian Daehyun. Ia mengangguk dengan malas dan bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Himchan _hyung_, bilang pada kekasihmu itu untuk mencari pegawai baru! Aku bukan robot seperti dia ishh"

Pria yang dipanggil Himchan itu hanya tersenyum lembut. Ia berjalan kearah dispenser dan mengambil segelas air hangat. Berjalan perlahan kearah Daehyun dan menyodorkan gelas itu.

"Minumlah, diluar cuacanya sangat dingin"

Daehyun mengambil gelas itu dan meminumnya. Air hangat yang mengaliri tenggorokannya yang sejak tadi sakit itu sedikit membuatnya merasa baikan.

"Terimakasih _hyung_" Daehyun tersenyum ke arah Himchan. Dan dengan perlahan berjalan keluar ruangan.

.

.

"Selamat datang! Mau pesan apa? Eh? Kau _macchiato_ yang kemarin kan?" Daehyun menunjuk wajah pria manis yang kemarin malam ia temui.

Pria manis itu merengut. Menepis tangan Daehyun yang menunjuk wajahnya tidak sopan. "Namaku Choi Junhong! Bukan mac-machi apalah itu!"

"_Macchiato_" Daehyun mengkoreksi ucapan pria yang menyebut namanya Choi junhong.

"Ya ya, _macchiato_. Benar? Boleh aku pesan itu lagi?" Daehyun mengangguk dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Junhong.

Junhong menghadap kaca jendela besar yang terletak di _coffee_ _shop_ ini, ia menatap jalanan Seoul yang selalu ramai oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam tapi sepertinya kota Seoul itu tidak pernah kenal kata istirahat.

Sejak kecil Junhong memang senang memperhatikan jalanan seperti ini. Dulu saat ia masih tinggal di Jepang. Ia selalu menatap jalanan bersama sang ayah. Tapi sekarang, ia hanya sendiri. Ayahnya sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu.

"_Latte_ _macchiato_ satu. Silahkan menikmati"

Lamunan Junhong buyar saat pesanannya sudah datang. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pelayan yang kemarin juga melayaninya.

"Tunggu!"

Daehyun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menolehkan kepala kepada pria yang sekarang sedang menggenggam tangannya.

Bagaikan tersengat listrik ribuan volt. Tubuh Daehyun melemas seketika. Rasa hangat yang berasal dari tangan itu mengalir kehatinya. Nyaman.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa. Yang jelas ia menyukai sentuhan itu. Bisa Daehyun lihat pipi putih pria manis dihadapannya berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Ehm"

Deheman yang keluar dari bibir tebal Daehyun membuat Junhong seketika melepaskan tautan tangannya. Sedikit tidak rela saat melihat tautan tangan itu terlepas.

"Ada apa?" Berusaha menetralisir detakan jantungnya yang menggila. Daehyun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"A-aku.. Aku hanya ingin me-menanyakan tentang _coffee_ ini"

Suara itu terdengar sangat pelan. Namun Daehyun tetap bisa mendengarnya. Daehyun mengangguk kaku.

"_Coffee latte macchiato_ ini dibuat dengan menambahkan espreso kedalam segelas susu. _Macchiato_ dalam bahasa italia memiliki arti ditandai dengan bercak. Biasanya orang italia meminum _coffee_ ini dengan menambahkan gula didalamnya, tapi aku sudah menambahkannya untukmu, jadi _coffee_ milikmu sudah manis"

Junhong mengangguk mendengar penjelasan itu. Pantas saja _coffee_ ini terasa sangat manis dilidahnya.

"Terima kasih"

"Untuk?" Daehyun bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah pria manis itu.

"Penjelasan tadi.. Terimakasih umm.."

"Daehyun. Jung Daehyun"

~Coffee Shop~

Sudah tiga minggu berlalu sejak perkenalan itu terjadi. Daehyun maupun Junhong sudah terlihat sangat akrab. Junhong yang memang setiap malamnya mampir ke _Coffee Shop_ tempat Daehyun bekerja selalu saja menghibur Daehyun yang sedang kelelahan.

Saat ini keduanya sedang berada diluar. Tepatnya ditaman yang terletak tidak jauh dari _Coffee_ _Shop._

Daehyun mendorong ayunan yang sedang diduduki Junhong. Terdengar tawa renyah yang keluar dari bibir keduanya. Menikmati waktu mereka dengan sedikit bermain.

Ayunan itu berhenti. Daehyun memilih duduk diayunan yang berada disamping Junhong. Mengabaikan tatapan tidak suka dari Junhong.

"_Hyungg_.. Dorong lagiii"

Junhong mengeluarkan protesannya. Tapi tidak mendapat respon dari pria disampingnya ini. Dengan sedikit kesal Junhong menendang kaki Daehyun. Sedangkan pemiliknya hanya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aku lelah Junhong, kita beristirahat sebentar oke?"

Junhong mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia merapatkan jaket tebal yang ia pakai. Cuaca diluar sangatlah dingin. Tapi ia malah memaksa Daehyun menemaninya bermain ayunan. Sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Wajahmu semakin pucat Junhong-ah, bibirmu juga.. Apa kau sakit?"

Junhong terdiam. Tidak membalas perkataan Daehyun.

"Choi Junhong jawab aku"

Daehyun yang merasa kesal karena diabaikan mulai mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Junhong. Melihat wajah yang ia kagumi. Wajah yang terpahat dengan sempurna.

"Aku.. Baik-baik saja.."

"Aku tidak percaya"

Daehyun berdiri dari duduknya dan berlutut dihadapan Junhong. Melepas sarung tangan miliknya dan memasangkan ketangan Junhong.

"_Hyung_, ti-tidak usah"

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu mati beku. Lain kali bawalah sarung tangan"

Daehyun tersenyum. Tangannya mengelus surai berwarna pirang milik Junhong.

"Kau terlihat semakin kurus, lihat pipi ini" menyentuh pipi Junhong perlahan mengelusnya.

"Dan juga bibir ini.. Pucat"

Mata mereka bertemu. Mata tajam milik Daehyun menatap lurus kearah mata lembut milik Junhong. Mereka berdua terdiam.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sebaiknya kita pulang _hyung_" Junhong berdiri. Ia kemudian bergegas pergi meninggalkan Daehyun. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar menjauh. Ia menolehkan kepalanya.

"Besok jam 10 pagi didepan _Coffee_ _Shop_. Tunggu aku disana" ucap Junhong yang masih bisa didengar oleh Daehyun.

~Coffee Shop~

"Daehyun _hyung_ aku takut!" Junhong hendak mengambil langkah seribu namun lengannya ditahan. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah pria yang menahannya itu. Memasang wajah memelas andalannya.

"Itu tidak berbahaya! Hanya masuk kerumah hantu. Lagi pula kan hantunya tidak nyata"

Daehyun tetap bersikeras pada keinginannya. Memasuki rumah hantu yang berada diwahana permainan. Ia dan Junhong memang memutuskan untuk mengabiskan akhir pekan mereka dengan pergi ketaman bermain.

Dan disinilah mereka. Didepan wahana rumah hantu. Daehyun dengan cengiran lebarnya sedangkan Junhong dengan keringat dingin yang menghiasi dahinya.

"_Hyung_ aku takut hantu.."

Wajah Junhong terlihat ingin menangis. Ia benar-benar takut hantu. Ia tidak mau memasuki wahana itu. Tiba-tiba Daehyun menarik tangannya.

"_ANDWAE_!"

Grep..

Daehyun memeluk tubuh Junhong. Ia tertawa kecil saat melihat Junhong seperti anak-anak.

"Baiklah baiklah.. Kita tidak jadi masuk"

Perlahan wajah Junhong yang awalnya menunduk terangkat. Ia menatap Daehyun dengan mata berbinar.

"Coba wahana yang lain?"

"Eung! Aku mau naik perahu bebek"

Dan dengan semangat Junhong menarik tangan Daehyun. menjauhi wahana yang menurutnya 'membahayakan' itu.

.

.

Suasana tenang melingkupi keberadaan Daehyun dan Junhong. Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Menikmati pemandangan danau sambil mengayuh perahu bebek agar tetap bergerak.

Junhong mengalihkan tatapannya pada Daehyun. Menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu. Bibirnya melengkuman senyuman. Bukan senyuman bahagia yang selalu ia tunjukkan dihadapan Daehyun. Melainkan sebuah senyuman miris yang tersirat kesedihan didalamnya.

"Junhong-ah! Lihat ada ikan" seru Daehyun keras. Tangannya menunjuk kearah bawah dimana ikan itu berada.

Raut wajah Junhong berubah. Ia tersenyum lebar. Ikut memandangi ikan-ikan yang berenang disekitar perahu mereka.

"Cantik" Puji Junhong tulus.

"Kau jauh lebih cantik dari pada mereka Junhong-ah" Tanpa sadar Daehyun mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Pipi Junhong memanas. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yang berlawanan dengan Daehyun. Perlahan tangan Daehyun terulur kearah wajah Junhong. Menarik dagu pria manis itu agar menatapnya.

"Aku serius. Kau cantik"

Dan entah siapa yang memulai. Bibir mereka bertemu. bersatu dalam kehangatan dari masing-masing.

'Andai aku bisa mengubah takdir.. Aku mencintaimu Daehyun hyung, maafkan aku' lirih Junhong dalam hati.

~Coffee Shop~

"Apa aku harus menelpon ambulan secepatnya?"

Daehyun mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Youngjae tanpa menghilangkan cengiran lebar yang terpajang diwajahnya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Mengantarkanmu kerumah sakit jiwa secepatnya"

Mendengar perkataan Youngjae dengan reflek Daehyun melempar serbet yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengelap gelas.

"Aku tidak gila" sergah Daehyun.

"Kau gila. Cengiran bodohmu itu menandakan kalau kau sudah gila"

"Aku setuju dengan ucapan Youngjae"

Tiba-tiba Yongguk datang bersama dengan Himchan. Mereka duduk dikursi yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat Daehyun dan Youngjae berdiri.

"Aishh! Aku tidak gila.. Aku masih waras. Kalian ini membuat moodku rusak saja!"

"Kau gila karena cinta Jung Daehyun"

Ucapan Himchan membuat Daehyun terdiam.

Cinta?

"Jatuh cinta pada pria manis yang sering datang ke sini dan memesan segelas _L__atte_ _M__acchiato_" Yongguk menambahkan.

"A-aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta!"

"Tapi wajahmu menunjukkan kalau kau sedang jatuh cinta"

Daehyun menatap kesal kearah tiga pria yang sejak tadi menyudutkannya. "Kalian bersekongkol huh?"

"Kami? Tidak" Youngjae tertawa melihat raut kesal diwajah Daehyun. Ia tahu betul bahwa sahabatnya ini sedang jatuh cinta.

Terkadang Youngjae ingin sekali menendang kepala batu milik Daehyun. Menyadarkan pria ini tentang perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Ia, Yongguk dan Himchan _hyung_ saja tahu kalau Daehyun sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi bodohnya Daehyun sendiri tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Nyatakan cintamu secepatnya. Jadikan dia milikmu Jung. Jangan bertindak lelet seperti siput"

"Dan jangan sampai kau menyesal.."

Himchan hanya mengangguk. Menyetujui perkataan Yongguk dan Youngjae. Ditatapnya Daehyun yang sedang merenung. Ia berjalan kearah Daehyun dan menepuk pundak namja itu pelan. "Semangat!"

Sedangkan orang yang disemangati itu hanya mengangguk kecil.

~Coffee Shop~

Daehyun terlihat resah. Sudah jam dua belas malam tapi sosok yang ia tunggu belum juga datang. Kemana perginya Junhong? Tumben sekali ia tidak datang.

Toko sebentar lagi akan tutup. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Junhong akan menampakkan wajahnya.

"Mungkin hari ini dia ada urusan. Besok pasti dia datang"

Daehyun tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. Ia menatap Youngjae sebentar lalu pergi untuk bergegas membereskan barang-barangnya dan pulang.

.

.

.

Hari ke empat. Daehyun terlihat pucat. Ia menjadi sedikit hilang kendali. Fikirannya melayang. Dimana Junhong? Kenapa dia tidak datang?

Daehyun bersandar pada lokernya. Sebelah tangannya mencengkram erat dadanya, tak memperdulikan bahwa baju yang ia kenakan akan terlihat kusut.

Rasanya sangat sesak didalam sana. Daehyun tidak tahu kenapa. Yang jelas. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak enak. Bagai tidak ada oksigen lagi didalam bumi ini yang bisa ia hirup.

"Choi Junhong dimana kau..."

Menyesali karna ia tidak pernah berniat meminta nomor ponsel atau alamat Junhong.

"Bodoh.."

.

.

.

"Daehyun _hyung_ apa kabar? Lama tidak bertemu"

Daehyun membalas sapaan itu dengan senyum kecil. Ia menatap Jongup. Pegawai yang cuti itu akhirnya kembali. Itu artinya ia tidak akan pulang malam lagi.

Dan berarti...

"Dia bahkan tidak pernah datang lagi..." lirih daehyun.

.

.

.

"Minum dulu _hyung_, udara diluar sangat dingin"

Daehyun menerima gelas berisi_L__atte __M__acchiato_. Ia menyesap aroma khas dari _coffee_ tersebut. Memejamkan matanya. Teringat pada seseorang yang sudah tiga minggu tidak ia lihat. Seseorang yang sudah mengambil hatinya dan membawa pergi entah kemana.

Jongup menatap Daehyun dengan pandangan sayunya. Ia memutuskan duduk disalah satu ayunan yang terletak disamping Daehyun.

Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka.

"Terima kasih untuk _coffee_ nya"

"Dimana ada pertemuan disitu pasti ada perpisahan.. Tanpa bisa kita hindari..."

"... Terkadang cinta itu membuat kita menjadi hilang akal. Membuat seseorang rela melakukan apapun asalkan bisa tetap bersama dengan orang yang dicintai.. Walau pada akhirnya takdir berkata lain"

Daehyun menoleh kearah Jongup. Dengan tatapan bingung ia bertanya. "Apa maksudmu Jongup-ah?"

Jongup hanya tersenyum kecil. "Cinta bisa membuat orang yang kuat menjadi rapuh.. Orang yang bahagia menjadi menderita.. Begitupun sebaliknya.. Daehyun _hyung_, kau percaya akan adanya cinta sejati yang murni?"

Daehyun mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Dengan ragu ia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada cinta seperti itu.."

"Kau salah. Cinta Itu ada.. Dan cinta itu berasal dari seseorang yang sekarang sudah tiada..."

Ada gemuruh didalam hati Daehyun. Lagi-lagi ia merasakan sesak. Ia menunduk dalam.

"Orang itu mengidap penyakit _Alzheimer_. penyakit yang membuat penderitanya kehilangan ingatan karna sel sel syaraf diotak penderita mati.. Penyakit mematikan itu merenggut nyawanya.. Merenggut kebahagiaan yang coba ia raih..."

"...Kau tahu apa yang orang itu lakukan untuk meraih kebahagiaannya? Dia pergi sendirian dari negaranya untuk datang kesuatu tempat. Suatu tempat yang ia harap akan menuntunnya pada sebuah kebahagiaan..."

"...Dan dia mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu..."

Hening sesaat.

"Bertemu dengan seorang pria yang membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kali..."

Jongup mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari dalam sakunya. Sebuah rajutan berbentuk sarung tangan. Daehyun tertegun.. Sarung tangan itu...

Daehyun berdiri. Menatap tidak suka kearah Jongup. "Hentikan lelucon ini.." desisnya marah.

"Ini bukan lelucon. Junhong.. Dia sepupuku.."

".. Dan orang yang kuceritakan tadi adalah dirinya.. Choi junhong"

"Aku tidak percaya!" Daehyun mencengkram kerah baju Jongup. Tidak memperdulikan _coffee_ nya yang sudah tumpah.

"Terserah kalau kau tak mau percaya, yang jelas sebelum Junhong jatuh koma, dia bilang dia ingin mengembalikan sarung tangan ini kepada pemiliknya.. Dan pemiliknya itu.. Kau.."

"Junhongku akan kembali.. Jangan membuat lelucon bodoh Jongup-ah..."

"_Hyung_..."

Bruk..

Menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Daehyun merasakan dunianya berputar. Pandangan matanya mengabur. Ia jatuh teruduk. Tidak kuasa menahan berat tubuhnya. Sendi-sendinya terasa melemas.

Tertawa pelan. "Ini bukan sebuah film drama.. Hentikan semua ini.. Dimana Junhong?"

"Besok aku akan kembali ke Jepang. Ikutlah.. Kau harus mengikuti upacara pemakaman Junhong besok"

"Tidak... Tidak mungkin..." Tangisnya pun pecah. Meraung. Membiarkan semua perasaan sesaknya ini keluar bersama tangisannya.

.

.

.

_**Hai hyung, ini aku Junhong.**_

_**Apa kau merindukan ku? Pasti kau sangat merindukanku! Aku saja sangat merindukan **__**L**__**atte **__**M**__**acchiato yang sering aku pesan. Aku merindukan suasana Coffee Shop itu. Aku juga merindukanmu.. Sangat..**_

_**Terima**__**kasih karena sudah memberikanku sebuah kebahagiaan sebelum aku pergi. Kau tahu? Aku bahkan sangat bersyukur kepada **__**T**__**uhan kar**__**e**__**na telah mempertemukanku dengan orang seperti**__**mu hyung.**_

_**Aku sudah berusaha untuk bertahan. Tapi **__**T**__**uhan punya rencana lain. Ia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan ku.**_

_**Maafkan aku hyung.. **__**M**__**aafkan aku..**_

_**Berjanjilah kepadaku. Berjanjilah kalau kau akan hidup lebih baik setelah ini..**_

_**Dan ingat, Aku akan tetap berada di sini. Dihatimu.**_

_**Aku mencintaimu. **_

_**Choi Junhong**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sudah delapan tahun setelah kepergian Junhong. Daehyun benar-benar menepati janjinya. Ia hidup dengan sangat baik. Bahkan sekarang ia sudah mempunyai banyak Coffee shop yang tersebar di Asia.

"Cepatlah cari pendamping untukmu Jung, jangan sampai kau jadi perjaka tua"

Daehyun menoleh kearah Yongguk dan tertawa. "Aku akan tetap tampan walaupun aku sudah tua" candanya. "Tidak. Aku sudah cukup bahagia dengan semua ini. Biarkan aku hidup sendiri dan menjalani hidup ini dengan tenang"

"Ya ya, terserah kau sajalah. Kau akan datang kan ke acara pernikahan Youngjae dan Jongup?"

"Tentu saja! ah tidak menyangka mereka bisa bersatu. Hahaha.. Sudahlah pergi sana! Kau mengganggu istirahatku Yongguk _hyung_"

Yongguk men-death glare Daehyun. Dan dengan segera ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan Daehyun.

Setelah sosok Yongguk menghilang dari hadapannya, Daehyun kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Membaca dan menanda tangani berkas-berkas yang menumpuk diatas meja kerjanya.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk.."

Daehyun masih tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya. Bergumam kecil saat membaca sederet kata yang tercetak diatas kertas yang sedang ia baca. Setelah beberapa menit ia mengangkat wajahnya.

Hening..

Sosok yang baru saja masuk itu tersenyum salah tingkah karna ditatap begitu intens oleh pria yang menjabat sebagai bos. Ia menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat.

"An-anyeong haseyo.. Nam-namaku Zelo. Aku ingin melamar pekerjaan disini"

"Kau kuterima jadi sekretarisku"

"e-eh? Ta-tapi.."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan.. Zelo-ah"

END

Jeng Jeng..

Itulah endingnya.. Pasaran? Saya sudah tau.. xD tiba-tiba kepikiran buat ending kayak gitu. Ya sudahlah terlanjur kebuat wkwk..

Kurang greget ya angst nya? Saya pun merasa /mikir keras/ lain kali saya bakal bikin angst yg lebih greget. Doakan saya semoga bisa! '-')9 /plak/

Kritik dan Saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. Budayakanlah untuk meninggalkan jejak :)

Sampai ketemu dinext chapter!

Akhir kata..

Review please? ^^


End file.
